1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to tin oxide-based ceramic bodies, and particularly, electrodes for use in glass melting and refractory applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial glass melting operations typically rely upon use of fossil fuels such as natural gas or oil. The use of electric energy is also possible either as an additional source of energy, as the main source of energy, or the sole source of energy as in an electric furnace. In the latter case, electric furnaces make use of refractory electrodes whose very high electrical conductivity allows direct heating of the glass by passing the current between electrodes directly through the glass. Such electrodes have been fairly well studied in the art. However, with the development of new technologies and increasing demand for high performance glass components, such as for utilization in flat displays including LCD and plasma displays, increasing demands have been placed upon the mechanical and optical performance of glasses, and in turn the performance of glass melting equipment.
In the context of electric furnacing operations, use has been made of various tin oxide-based electrode compositions, such as those detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,284 (commonly owned by the present assignee). While the technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,284 is decades old, development of new tin oxide electrode materials has been incremental, common of mature art areas. Life span and long term durability have become industry requirements to manufacture high performance glasses and displays. Accordingly, a need continues to exist in the art for improved tin oxide-based components, and tin oxide-based electrodes.